


Bittersweet Rivalry (Explicit Version)

by Sugilite



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chaining Down, Drinking, Explicit Language, Footnotes, Friends fighting, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pornograpic Photography, Sedation, Sex, Smoking, Stalking, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: Jesse McCree has always had a physical attraction to Hanzo Shimada. However, Hanzo hates McCree and is just annoyed by his immaturity. Jesse, uses this to his advantage. That is until one of the group members is abducted. Forcing Jesse and Hanzo to their senses before it's too late.Note: There is a cleaner version that I write and post alongside this one if you dont like this version or one of the chapters due to vulgarness. Just look up the title or my account. And just pick up right where you left off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Book contains explicit material in the later chapters including sex, porn, death. Proceed with caution. No worries though, there is a cleaner version I am posting as well.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse has, once again, purposefully lost an item to just get Hanzo’s attention. Hanzo is about as furious and annoyed by McCree's shenanigans by this point, but McCree seems to always have the upper hand on him. And Hanzo, of course, helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains strong language and some references to pure physical attraction

     

“Hanzo! Hanzo!” Lucio attempted to shake Hanzo awake. Hanzo stirred with a groan.

 

“What the fuck do you want?” Hanzo murmured, rolling over to check his clock. “4am...okay...hold on...let me - F-FOUR O’CLOCK?! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” Hanzo sat up and grabbed the collar of Lucio’s shirt. He pulled Lucio close and gave him a sharp glare. “This better be an emergency or my clock better be wrong. Or else, so help me GOD, Lucio, I will send my arrows straight up your ass!” 

 

Lucio swallowed hard, “I-it’s Jesse..um…”

 

“Again?! What is it this time?”

 

“Well…”

 

“Out with it!”

 

“His hat is stuck on the roof.” Lucio whimpered.

 

Hanzo threw Lucio to the floor and laid back down. “Goodnight Lucio.”

Lucio got up and brushed himself off, “You're not going to help him?”

 

“Are you kidding? This is like the twelfth time so far this week he has done something dumb and asked me for help. And it's only Tuesday...He can just get it himself or get someone else.” 

 

“He threatened to get rid of the tickets for the concert on Friday if you, Hanzo, didn't get his hat.”

 

“You've got to be fucking kidding me. He's such a child.” Hanzo regrettably got out of bed and put on his pants over his underwear. Lucio had to hold back his urge to stare. Hanzo’s half-naked body pulsed with well toned features. And despite Lucio’s best efforts he couldn’t help but feel a snake extend below the belt. Hanzo stalked past Lucio and out of his room, mumbling to himself, “I really need to keep my door locked. Goddamn…” Lucio followed out Hanzo into the morning dew. 

 

***

 

“Jesse! I-”

 

“Nope, no talking until you get my hat Mister.” Jesse held the tickets in his hands, ready to rip them in two. 

 

Hanzo growled and huffed, “Fine…” He climbed up the wall of the house and onto the roof. McCree just watched him go, paying particular attention to his rear end. 

 

“You know he’s gonna catch you. He’s gonna figure it out.” Lucio whispered, trying not to watch Hanzo himself.

 

“If he hasn't caught on by now, he ain't going to.” McCree replied as he practically drooled over how Hanzo’s pants form fitted his sweet ass. “I could watch him, climb and bend over all day.” 

 

“You know, I almost died today because of this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” McCree shrugged it off as he watched Hanzo get ready to throw his hat to the ground. “Hanzo! Come on, be decent! I don't want my hat dirty!” Hanzo just rolled his eyes and, needing both hands to climb down, stuck the hat in his teeth. When Hanzo landed on the bottom, he handed over the hat to McCree and stormed off. 

 

“Thank you!” McCree yelled. And it took every ounce of Hanzo’s strength not to turn back and punch McCree. Hanzo disappeared into the house and Lucio followed once again, making glaring faces back a McCree. “He won't catch on.” McCree reassured him as he brushed off the hat and put it on. He then followed the other two back into the house.

  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters and crude content to come later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before the concert and Hanzo is about as done with McCree as the period at the end of a sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * = Footnotes. Footnotes will be at end notes.
> 
>  Warning: chapter has a hint at masturbation as well as smoking and drinking.

 

      It was the day before the concert, and only high noon*. Everyone else was eating lunch while Hanzo was sprawled out in his bed horizontally. Face down and an empty beer in his hand, he was ready to pass out in the uncomfortable position. _Knock._ _Knock. Knock. “_ Hanzo.” A voice called. Hanzo just groaned. _Knock. Knock. Knock._ “Hanzo” It called again. Hanzo had finally remembered to lock his door, ‘but at what cost’ he thought, ‘I am just gonna die in here and it'll be days before they realize it.’ _Knock. Knock. Knock._ “Hanzo.”* The voice interrupted. Hanzo groaned again and got up, “Might as well let them know I am still alive.” Empty bottle still in his hand, Hanzo opened the door. Unfortunately, for him it was that son of a bitch who had been pestering him this whole week. The very reason he wanted to die was standing in front of him and, compared to Hanzo, he looked very well kempt, despite only being in his pj's still. “Except for you.” Hanzo growled, continuing his last statement as he went to shut the door in McCree’s face. But Jesse beat him to it and held the door open with his foot. “What. Is. It?” Hanzo debated crushing McCree’s foot with the door. 

 

“Look, I just wanted to make sure you're okay.”

 

“What the fuck...For GOD'S SAKE! Look at me! Do I look OKAY?!” Hanzo immediately regretted his words as he noticed McCree look him up and down before biting his lip and nodding. Hanzo felt his skin crawl as he tried to hold back the vomit. “You do realize this is your fault! And if I hadn't paid for those tickets I wouldn't care so much, nor have done any of this shit. Watchpoint* is Lucio’s dream band. He almost joined, but was beat out by some look-a-like. It is also Genji’s favorite, because he swears he has a twin in that band. Do you know what those tickets mean to them? Especially since their faces only appear on stage.” 

 

“I know, that's why I did it. Because I knew I could play with you...All I wanted...” Jesse gave a sly smirk, and had finally gotten on Hanzo’s last nerve. He didn't hesitate as McCree writhed in pain at Hanzo using every ounce of his strength to make sure McCree lost his foot. However, it wasn't long before Jesse pushed back, and after the week Hanzo had, it wouldn't be much of a fight. McCree pushed back the door with some ease and sent Hanzo sliding back on his toes as he tried to hold the door. Yet, it was to no avail as Jesse invited himself in and closed the door, sitting himself on Hanzo’s messy bed. Hanzo just backed up and gave Jesse dagger-eyes. “Oh, come on Hanzo. Don't be like that.” McCree said, pulling out a cigarette and putting it in his mouth. 

 

     Hanzo stomped over and took the cigarette from his mouth, throwing it behind him. “Awww, commmee ooonnn, Haannnzzoo…” The intentionally, exaggerated drawl was like nails on a chalkboard to Hanzo’s ears. He leaned over Jesse, his face now red and puffed. He was about to kill this kid. However, Jesse only saw the man of his wettest dream in perfect position to take him to bed. Jesse couldn't help himself, and his wandering thoughts, as his friend behind the zipper started dancing. Hanzo was too angry to notice, all he saw was Jesse not paying attention. So Hanzo got closer, McCree fought the intense urge to kiss him, ‘Too soon’ he thought. 

 

“One! You do not smoke in my room! Two, you don't risk our friends’ good time for your sick joke! And three, you cannot barge into my room like that! Get off my bed, and out of my room!” Hanzo, was very close now. McCree was sweating from the need to release, knowing his pants would surely be soaked if he kissed Hanzo. He was right within reach, Jesse was about to give in and didn't care anymore,  _ Smash! _ McCree’s dirty thought train derailed and he looked at the wall at the far end of the room. His eyes scanned down to find the empty beer bottle in pieces on the the ground. He looked back at Hanzo who was still on top of him, fuming. “GET OUT!” Hanzo pointed sharply at the door and Jesse just nodded, finally conscious enough to obey. As he left, Hanzo couldn't help but notice the obvious bulge in Jesse's pants. Hanzo just froze as McCree rushed out the door and to his room for some private time. 

  
Hanzo blinked a few times and shook the image from his head. He tried to ignore it as he locked the door and went to throw out the unlit cigarette. Just as he did, he heard a loud moan come from the room next door. Hanzo immediately stammered to his bathroom not sure whether to puke or shower first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Footnotes: "High Noon" - Jesse McCree - Overwatch  
> "Knock, knock, knock (name). Knock, knock, knock (name). Knock, knock, knock (name)" - Sheldon - Big Bang Theory  
> "Watchpoint" - Referring to Schweenwinchester's Hanzo/McCree Fanfiction "I Want it That Way." (Go check it out, if you enjoy McHanzo shenanigans you will love his fic)
> 
> More characters and crude material still to come. Thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concert night is here! And a couple gets hot and heavy before the night is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains blow job/sex scene

      The music was loud enough to make ears bleed. Everyone was close enough to each other for someone to get pregnant. The dancing and shouting left the ground shaking. No one was getting out of this concert without almost passing out. The lights and sound, everything was perfect.  Even Hanzo, who was so beyond exhausted from all of McCree’s shenanigans, was having a hell of a time catching his second wind and shaking his money-maker. The same money-maker McCree couldn't help but gawk at. Jesse tried to resist the temptation to grab a firm hold of the luscious peaks in front of him, but he couldn't help himself and, in no more than thirty seconds later, he was on the ground, his cheek red and pulsing. ‘It was worth it’ Jesse thought as Hanzo shot him a death glare before squeezing to the other end of the room. 

 

***

 

Everyone was enjoying the concert. Most of the crowd was either grinding against each other, drinking until they became a floor mat, or just watching the band. Except for one: He was dark skinned and very tall, his bulk made him intimidating, yet a vision to behold. Every inch of this man shined with extreme tone and build, and this man was staring right at Lucio. Lucio couldn't help but stare back. He wanted to talk to him but his legs wouldn't move until he felt a sudden force do it for him. “Go!” Genji whispered. Lucio looked at him and then back at the beautiful stranger. However, he still wouldn't budge. “Come on Lucio. Don't lose him. I can tell he won't make the first move. You're going to have to. And if you don't, you'll regret it.” Lucio just nodded in response and slowly inched forward. “Oh my lord….Lucio..the fuck...Come with me.” And with that Genji grabbed Lucio’s hand and dragged him through the mass, just pushing people to the side. He pulled him right up to the man, who just let out a big chuckle at the scene. Genji left Lucio to himself, and as Lucio eyed the man and tried to speak but words didn't come. Lucio wasn't nervous, no, far from it. Lucio realized he didn't want to talk he just wanted to touch every inch of this man. He wanted to trail his fingertips along each curve of every muscle. He wanted to snake his hand down and see if this man's friend matched up and yank it from it’s socket over and over. Lucio wanted every part of this man, right here right now. His chest was becoming so heavy and his head so flustered he was about to take him on the floor in front of everyone. 

 

“Let's go.” The man just said giving a wicked smirk and Lucio followed like a puppy. His legs were now moving without thought or hesitation. The man lead Lucio outside, which cause alarm bells to go off in his head, and he stopped. “What's wrong?” The sexy stranger asked. 

 

“I don't know if I trust this.” Lucio replied

 

“Yeah it is a bit sketchy. But I noticed you from across the room, and I couldn't help but look at you. You're so beautiful. I wanted to talk to you, but my feet wouldn't move.”

 

“Neither would mine.”

 

“Good thing you had a friend to drag you over...I'm Akande by the way.”

 

“Lucio.”

 

“Lucio, I know this definitely wasn't probably what you were thinking. But you are so beautiful...I have to have you.” Akande admitted. Lucio blushed deep in response and smiled shyly. 

 

“Let's go.” Lucio copied and with that Akande led Lucio to his car. 

 

***

Lucio soon found himself in Akande’s amazing arms. Akande lifted him up as Lucio’s back went into the car door. Lucio wrapped his legs tight around Akande’s stomach, his hands feeling his chest. Akande planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Lucio’s lips as he moved one hand to his pocket to find his keys. And that was all they needed. With the door unlocked, Akande popped it open. He threw Lucio down onto the backseat and began taking off - no, not taking off - ripping and tearing his clothes off. Lucio moaned lightly as Akande got closer to him. Akande removed his tank top and threw Lucio again so he was on top now. Lucio was much smaller than this man but it didn't matter, Lucio was sooner than not dry humping this man. Akande grabbed roughly at Lucio's metal legs. “Take them off.” He growled, playfully. Lucio obeyed and helped him remove them. Lucio then bit down hard on Akande’s pants. It was his turn now and, grabbing at the sides, he removed him slowly. As Lucio removed the underwear from beneath, it popped out. Lucio took it with sudden eagerness and instantly dove in. Akande didn't have time to speak before his second head was now in Lucio’s mouth. 

 

Lucio began drank in Akande, purring and moaning into it as his hands touched the thick thighs around him. Akande closed his eyes, and his head went back. Biting lightly, and using his tongue, he played with the penis as the pre-cum swished around. Lucio was getting off just on the sensation of it all and couldn't help but grab at himself. As he sucked, Akande moaned. And as Akande moaned, Lucio sucked harder and yanked himself more. “Oh god Lucio. Fuck yes.” Akande groaned as the feeling became more intense. Causing Akande to move Lucio’s hand out of the way and play with Lucio’s sack himself. Lucio winced in glory as the grip around his penis tightened.

 

***

 

Lucio and Akande began to sweat together. Moving as one now. Harder and faster. Faster and harder. Lucio’s hands moved to grip Akande’s chest, and Akande gripped the backseat. And with a simultaneous load moan the two became soaking wet.

 

***

 

As everyone filed out the door Genji had a drunk McCree slumped over his shoulder. Hanzo just moved on ahead. And Lucio was now piggybacking on Akande out the door with them. “I'm telling you, that guy looks just like me. Hanzo, I swear we have another brother.” Genji joked, but Hanzo just ignored him. 

 

 When they got to the car, Lucio kissed Akande farewell, but not before exchanging phone numbers, and Genji stuck McCree’s drunk body across the far backseat of the van. 

 

As they drove off, a dark figure got in another car, and followed them carefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now things start rolling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo realizes he may just not actually hate McCree afterall. And our strange car is still behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains reference to sexting, and sexual references

The mysterious car pulled to the side of the road, a few feet from the house. The group was already inside and getting ready to pass out from the energetic night. 

 

***

 

Lucio was in bed texting Akande sweet nothings.

 

Genji was plopping, a now unconscious, McCree into his bed. 

 

Hanzo was just sitting on the edge of his bed, still a wide awake and looking at the floor. 

 

“Hey brother.” Genji strolled in smirking, his mask in his hand. But Hanzo didn't respond. “Hanzo…” Genji tried again, leaning against the door frame.

 

“Genji…” Hanzo whispered

 

“What's on your mind?” 

 

“I punched McCree.”

 

“Aaannnddd?”

 

“It felt good. But…”

 

“Buuuttttt?”

 

“I feel bad that it felt good.”

 

“You're kidding. You've been wanting to drive a fist into him for years and you've finally done it but now you feel guilty?”

 

“I guess. Yeah.” Hanzo began to play with his hands nervously.

 

“There's something else, isn't there?” Genji walked over and sat next to his brother.

 

“I guess you could say…I didn't drive my fist into him the way I wish I did.”

 

“Really now?”

 

“Genji, as much as I've despised him in some weird way, he's getting into my head. In a way I never thought he would.”

 

“So maybe your hate towards him is to hide your true feelings?”

 

“Maybe, but how do I fix it? I feel nothing but anger towards him, yet when I'm away from him he's stuck in my head. I don't want to like him either. I wish I didn't.”

 

“Maybe you are actually angry at yourself and are taking it out on McCree because he's the easiest target for you.”

 

“Gee thanks for the wisdom, Zenyatta…” Hanzo mocked as he got up and began to pace.

 

“Look, Hanzo, brother. Maybe you should just talk to him.”

 

“And then what. I told you I'm nothing but angry when I speak to him.”

 

“It's late brother. Take your time to relax, maybe it'll come to you. Sleep on it.” Genji stated as he got up and began to leave.

  
“Oh and Genji?” Hanzo looked to him as he turned. “Thank you. But if you tell McCree I will give that face of yours more scars.” Genji just smiled in response and closed the door behind him with a goodnight. Hanzo turned to remove his pants.  _ Click.  _ Hanzo stopped for only a second but figured it was just the others.  _ Click _ . Hanzo was now naked and confused as he tried to change into his clean underwear for the night. He didn't recall the house ever making such a noise. It was not only loud but also close.  _ Click _ . Hanzo quickly put on his underwear and began to look around his room and out the windows. Nothing.  _ Click. _ Hanzo listened carefully, hoping for another one.  _ Click.  _ It was coming from near the left window. He tried the window again. Nothing.  _ Click.  _ He followed the noise into the hallway and toward the left of his room.  _ Click.  _ He was getting closer.  _ Click _ . Hanzo ended up in front of Lucio's room.  _ Click.  _ Hanzo put his ear to the door and clearly heard Lucio giggling and more clicks. Hanzo relaxed. Lucio was just possibly sexting his lover. Hanzo laughed at himself as he escorted his legs back to his room and fell asleep for the night. And went into a deep sleep as Lucio followed suit himself and turned off his phone.  _ Click...Click...Click… _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Zenyatta isn't a character in this guys. But I thought the acknowledgment worked nicely here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo realizes his feelings for McCree were more than what he expected, but will it be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains masturbation and wet dreams

Hanzo awoke in a cold sweat, sitting upright almost instantly. He ran his shaking fingers along his forehead, before rubbing his eyes. Looking around the room, Hanzo could tell it had to be either really late or really early; the room was still pitch black except for the bit of moonlight that lit up his archery set in the corner. Hanzo turned to his clock, "Three AM." He sighed as he laid his head back on the pillow, but as he went to turn his body, he felt something wet between his legs. Worried he had peed himself in the midst of some nightmare he couldn't remember, Hanzo hesitantly reached his hand down. However, he hadn't pissed himself like he thought, like he wished. His thighs had the sticky residue of cum along them. Hanzo cursed under his breath, he full well knew what it stemmed from. Though he could not remember his dream, he was sure his anger towards McCree was more than just a turn on for him. Hanzo more than kept wishing this was not true, but he got up to quietly change the sheets and shower, trying so hard to wipe it from his mind and the evidence from existence. 

 

***

The shower proved to be just what Hanzo needed. The water collected onto his body as if it were worshipping a god. It followed each detail of muscle and scar that lived there and slowly dripped off. Lost in the moment, Hanzo could not help to grab himself as his mind traveled to Jesse. He kept trying to shake it, but the image stayed. Yet, it was not coming in anger this time, rather, relaxation and want. He could not help it and stopped ignoring it, and instead settled into it. He pictured the water dripping off McCree like is did himself and it was enough for him to let go.  Hanzo grasped at the wall as he yanked himself into submission harder and harder, his breathing becoming heavy and hot. THUMP! McCree crumbled before Hanzo's eyes and he slowed down. THUMP! Hanzo stopped completely and McCree quickly faded; he was left holding onto his penis, his heart racing. He shook his head and stepped out of the shower, instantly regretting how vunerable he felt to McCree. As he dried off, he wiped unfamiliar tears from his face. He had become so conflicted, his brain did not want Jesse, but the rest of him wanted every piece of him. Putting on his robe, Hanzo ignored the thought and set his head on what was making the noise. He grabbed the flashlight from his nightstand drawer, and stepped out of his room.

Hanzo continued to hear noises coming from down the hallway, but everyone seemed to still be sound asleep in their rooms when Hanzo put his ear to the door. He didn't understand how anyone could sleep through the noises, or at least who or what could be in the house. He continued to followed the sounds until he came upon a shadowy figure in the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and drawers. Hanzo tip-toed quietly around the corner, without anything but a flashlight and his own brute strength he charged at the figure, but was caught off guard. The figure was skinny and quick as it moved out of the way, Hanzo fell forward, but before he could get up he felt a sharp pain rush through his leg. An arrow hd been sent at him, and Hanzo screamed. This time the house woke up, the figure had to work fast, he whistled and two more figures climbed through the kitchen window and dragged off Hanzo. Lucio was the first to the kitchen and just dodged an arrow as everyone escaped out the window. Lucio followed them, but it was no use as the arrows and bullets were too many and Lucio couldn't move anywhere without risking his life. Genji and McCree were soon outside, but Hanzo was gone, they all were. 

 Lucio wanted to go after them, but Genji stopped him, reminding him that without knowing where they were going, and no plan, it would be useless. They would have to wait till morning. The three of them went back inside and, unable to get back to sleep, sat together in silence wishing they had all been just a little bit faster, or thought to grab their weapons, maybe Hanzo would be safe. But for now, all they could hope is that he would be okay for tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in forever, but hope you enjoyed, chapter 6 is on it's way shortly!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo wakes up somewhere very unfamiliar. When he discovers why, it now might be too late to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 warning: Chaining down, sedation, pornographic photography
> 
> This chapter is told from Hanzo's 3rd person point of view. We will get back to the group later.

**Hanzo**

 

Hanzo awoke in a daze, he had no idea what happened. His vision was still trying to focus in on his surroundings, but it was taking awhile, and he could barely move. It was as if he was weighted down by something. He assumed he was in his room still and just maybe got a little too drunk the night before. He felt more than nauseous and his migraine was ready to split his head wide open. He could feel the back of his leg throbbing in pain. However, he seemed to remember having a nightmare that he had been taken and for some reason did not properly fight back. “Hello, Hanzo” a voice called. Hanzo was not sure who it was, it was the voice of a stranger, but with his senses completely going haywire, he could not be sure. “I know you’re having a bit of trouble making heads or tails of this situation, so let me clear things up for you.” Hanzo now was sure this attitude wasn’t of someone he knew. He tried to pay attention carefully; he hoped he was wrong. The voice continued, “In a little bit that drug will wear off and you’ll have your senses back, you would’ve had your movement too, but chaining you down will disallow that. We cannot having you going anywhere, my precious Ninja. For tonight, tonight you are my pet.” Hanzo winced at the idea, ‘Pet?!’ Chills went down his spine followed by inescapable thoughts of McCree. Hanzo wondered if when his senses came back McCree would be standing there. If this whole time McCree was a sinister madman waiting to prey on him. The voice kept spitting out unpleasant sayings as Hanzo slowly gained his senses, but as they returned it wasn’t Jesse he heard, it was a skinny, stubbled man in a hat. He sported a red shirt and brown vest with a wooden bow at his side. “Who are you?” Hanzo spat in a weakened voice.

 

“Ah it seems you senses are returning, good. I am Mun-dee, but you can call me Mr. Mundy.”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Oh that? That’s simple. I want you out of the way.”

 

“Out of the way?” Mundy just laughed in response as he walked over and flicked a switch that turned the lights a deep red. Hanzo looked up, and above him were pictures. He didn’t notice them at first, but now with the soft scarlet glow against them, they stood out. It was him. No. It was everyone. Some were just in their underwear, others completely nude. There were even pictures of the concert: McCree getting punched by Hanzo, Genji carrying his drunk ass to the car, and even pictures of the sex exchanged between Lucio and Akande!

 

“You see Hanzo, once I send out these pictures I will make it so everyone thinks it was you. Then I, Mr. Mundy, can finally be the archer I was meant to be! See killing you isn’t my style, but humiliating you, well that would be something to see.” Mundy gave a wicked smile and approached Hanzo’s bedside before continuing, “And McCree, precious, beautiful McCree will be mine.”

 

“You really think you will get away with this? They know I was taken.”

 

“That’s where my lovely friends come in. Guys, will you come in here please?!” Mundy called out to the open door. Soon enough two figures walked into the room and Hanzo recognized them instantly. It was Sombra and Mako, former members of Overwatch and close with Hanzo and the group before everyone went their separate ways.

 

“What is going on? Why are you two with him?!”

 

“Money.” Sombra said with a smile.

 

“Money?” Hanzo remarked, beginning to curse himself for being so dumb last night when investigating the sound.

 

“It’s simple.” Sombra mocked, “Mundy gives us money, when all Overwatch did was give us bragging rights and an enemy death toll. This way Mr. Mundy has a part in the team he’s always wanted and we get our reward we are owed.”

 

“And how do you know Overwatch will take him this time, if they didn’t before?”

 

“That’s where your friends come in. All I have to do is convince them I was the better archer all along.” Mundy interrupted.

 

“Better archer? You’re nothing!” Hanzo responded, spitting in his direction.

 

Mundy slowly closed in on Hanzo’s face, “I AM EVERYTHING! THAT TEAM DESERVES ME!” Hanzo thought his ears might bleed as his migraine was now pounding on each brain cell. Mundy took a deep breath, cleared his throat and backed away towards Sombra and Mako. “You two, make sure he doesn’t get out, sedate him again if you have to. I need to make sure all my plans are in order for when the time comes. It won’t be long now.” Mundy left the room and Hanzo just looked at his old friends.

 

“So money is worth more than our friendship.” He said.

 

“Oh please we weren’t friends, we got along, but you never cared to bother with us afterwards, so why does it matter now? When we get called back for battling, whenever that is, Mako and I will be going home to riches every night and Mundy will be replacing you.” Sombra smirked in response.

 

“Guys, please don’t do this!”

 

“Nah, we are already having too much fun.”

 

“No, you can’t!”

 

“Mako, can you shut him up, I’m sick of hearing him whine.” Mako just laughed and held Hanzo’s shoulder down giving him a painful shot. Soon after, Hanzo blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story now has character splitting for a bit, so some chapters will be Hanzo, others will have the group, and some with have both but will be switching off at certain points.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse, Lucio, and Genji try to come up with a plan to save Hanzo

Jesse

McCree was pacing rapidly, the sweat beating down his forehead. “I’m so stupid! If I hadn’t acted so irrationally Hanzo would be here!”  
“We all acted stupidly McCree. We all forgot our weapons in a moments notice. Our friend was in danger and we didn’t help him.” Lucio reassured him poorly.  
“I’ll kill them! I will kill them all!” Genji’s hand clenched into a fist  
“Not without a plan you won’t.”  
“Well, okay then, smart guy what’s your big plan?”  
“That’s just it, I don’t have one yet.”  
“Then who are you to stop me from going over there and going all ‘ryuujin no ken wo kurae!’* on their fucking asses!”  
“Because, we don’t know what they are capable of and if you just rush in you may die! Especially if you use all your power at once and you miss!”  
“But I won’t miss!”  
“But what if you do!”  
“I won’t! Not if it means Hanzo’s life!”  
“There’ll be no more of Hanzo left it you act like an idiot!” Lucio and Genji were face to face with each other now, their blood boiling. The bickering turned to arguing and the arguing to a screaming match, so big they could not hear Jesse trying to stop them. The screaming only got louder and louder until POW! And Lucio was on the ground, like McCree at the concert he has taken a similar type of blow, only this time Lucio attacked back.

It was not long before the two were beating the ever living crap out of one another. “THAT’S ENOUGH!” McCree squeezed himself between them to try and rip them apart. When he did though he had a foot holding back Lucio and his arm holding a flailing Genji. “STOP! NOW!” Genji and Lucio finally settled down just enough for Jesse to back off. “Look at you two! You’re best friends and you are being torn apart. If this continues we will never be able to save Hanzo. We have to work together to come up with a plan to save him! I don’t care who comes up with the plan or what action we take, but if we don’t do something soon who knows what could happen with Hanzo!”  
Genji slowly got up and wiped the blood from his nose, “I will help. When Lucio decides to start caring about my brother!” Genji stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him. Lucio didn’t respond, he just stretched his aching bones and moved himself to the couch.  
“Don’t worry, Lucio, he’ll come around. When he does we will be ready.Why don’t we come up with a plan, so you can prove you care.” Jesse suggested  
“He knows I care, he’s just being a douchebag.”  
“It’s his brother Lucio.”  
“It’s my friend!”  
“Yeah, but right now Genji needs us on his side.”  
“I’m not risking his life like that!”  
“But, what if there was a way we could use Genji’s idea to our advantage?”  
Lucio sat up, “How do you mean?”  
“I think I’ve got a plan.” McCree smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Genji's ultimate line in Overwatch - Roughly means 'Take this! Sword of the Dragon God!' Source: https://gfoppy.wordpress.com/2016/05/25/overwatchs-hanzo-and-genji-how-to-accurately-romanise-and-pronounce-their-ultimate-attacks/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Mundy comes to pay a visit to the house with some interesting news.

Jesse  
“Hey, Genji.” Lucio stood outside his friend's door, hoping to calmly coax him out. “Look, I know you're mad, but McCree and I came up with a plan we think you might like.” There was silence. It had been a few hours and it seemed Genji could hold a grudge. Lucio just looked at Jesse who shrugged, and Lucio knocked again, “Genji, please.” 

The door opened slightly and Genji peeked through, glaring at Lucio, “What.” His tone had Lucio realizing his obvious frustration. “McCree and I came up with a new plan, that we think you will like.” Lucio repeated. Genji opened the door the rest of way and stood in a very impatient manner, like he was waiting in a long line and was in a rush. Lucio took a deep breath and began. “Well we obviously have to figure out where they took Hanzo first, and well probably who took him as well.” Genji nodded in agreement as Lucio continued, “Well maybe you could go out and spy and figure out where Hanzo would be at, and then come back here so we can collectively figure out the best way to get him together. But we have to trust you won’t risk your ass to rush in.” Genji was fine until that last statement, he slammed the door in Lucio’s face and yelled, “You can go without me! If you are going to treat me like I'm fragile!”  
“Genji…” Lucio sighed as McCree put his hand on his shoulder.  
“We will have to come up with a new plan.”  
“But...”  
“Lucio, we may not have a lot of time left, to get Hanzo alive. We need to think of a plan incase Genji doesn't budge.”  
“That's his brother.”  
“I know, but we can’t keep wasting time.”  
“Okay.”  
***  
It seemed they had been up all night, because it wasn't long before the sun came up. No one had gotten any sleep, “I'm going to splash my face with water and wake up a bit, then afterwards we can ask Genji one more time before he go. We may not know where he is, but we have to start somewhere.” Lucio just nodded, and it wasn't long after Jesse left that there was a knock at the door. Lucio went to open it and there stood a man with a blue shirt and brown vest, and handed him an envelope. Lucio took it slowly and looked at the man before him. “I’m Mr.Mundy.” The man said. “I was asked by Hanzo to give this to you.”  
“Hanzo? You know him?”  
“Yes we have been friends for years, but I guess he never told you.”  
“No...He didn't. Wait, he was kidnapped.”  
“Staged actually. He wanted out, and in his own cruel way, I guess didn't want you guys going after him.”  
“Why didn't he just say anything.”  
“I don't know, I guess he wanted to just do it his way. I’m sorry.”  
Lucio turned the envelope, but there was nothing written on it, but he opened it, and to his horror he found pictures. Pictures of everyone, some fully clothed, some half-naked, and there in the last four were Lucio and Akande in complete ecstacy in the back of Akande’s car. Instant panic and anger rushed to Lucio’s face; he looked at Mundy who could see his plan was working as the rage in Lucio overran the logic.   
Jesse soon came out, and when he heard what happened he had to see for himself, as much as he wished Hanzo had taken pictures of him in his underwear he knew it wasn't him. Mundy was taken aback in two seconds by McCree’s figure. He was more beautiful than Mundy could've imagined and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him. Jesse glared at Lucio who was throwing accusations left and right. “Lucio! This isn't Hanzo!”   
“He's the only one not in this envelope!” Lucio responded, fuming.  
“Do you really think he'd do this?!”  
“I don't know maybe! Maybe it was your fault. You drove him so crazy he didn't want to deal with any of us, and instead played some sick joke!”  
“I know you're hurt but you have to believe-  
“No one else knew we were at the concert! No one else could've taken these pictures!”  
“Lucio…”  
“You can go if you want! But you'll just be chasing some dumb sad dream!”  
“Fine! Maybe I will! I will find him, bring him home, and prove to you you were wrong!” Jesse went and grabbed his pistol and then stormed out the front door.  
Meanwhile, Mundy was trying to talk down Lucio, and Genji’s anger left him passed out in his room, loudly snoring in the background. When Lucio finally calmed down, he was left in tears. “What have I done? McCree is out there alone now, and he has no idea where he's going and what if he's right? Then why would Hanzo give you the envelope.”  
“I'm not sure. Maybe he was being watched.”  
“We have to find Jesse.”  
“I agree. But you should relax first.”  
“I need to tell Genji.” Lucio ignored Mundy and took the envelope and slid the pictures under Genji’s door and waited.  
***  
When Genji woke up he came out to the living room where Lucio and Mundy were sleeping, it seemed the pictures and the bap gave him enough reason to speak to Lucio again. “What's going on?”  
“Genji we have a situation. But it's about your bother and we need your help. So no matter who you hear I need you to stay calm.” Lucio told him. Genji nodded and sat down beside him, and Lucio and Mundy told Genji the situation.   
Genji was more in shock than mad, he didn't believe his brother would do this, but he finally understood Lucio's anger. He agreed that Jesse was just as important to find now. They had to figure out something, they were losing time and possibly their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio and Genji start to fall right into Mundy's trap

Jesse

“BASTARDS!” McCree yelled as he turned toward the direction of the house for a moment, though it was now out of view. He clenched his fist as he turned back around to continue on, he didn’t know where he was going, but he did not care anymore. He would find Hanzo, even if it took him years, dead or alive, he would find him. 

Lucio

Lucio was pacing, trying to come up with a way to get both their friends home safely, even if in the end Hanzo was- he stopped. “Mundy?”  
“Yes?” Mundy replied  
“Hanzo gave you that envelope right?”   
“Yes, why?”   
“Why you?”  
Mundy sighed, “Because, I knew about his plan to leave.”  
“And you didn’t say anything?”  
Mundy just shook his head.  
“Did he say why?”  
“No, and no matter how much I prodded, he was too stubborn. All he kept saying was I can’t be there anymore and I need help from an old friend, one that may be a stranger to them. I mean Hanzo and I trained together, we have been friends for a long time, but after that we drifted. I still kept his number, but was always too afraid to call or text, but then out of nowhere he contacted me asking for help. I just couldn’t say no. I don’t know why the pictures, I don’t know why any of this. I didn’t even know those were in there, I was only a messenger.” Mundy put his head in his hands. “I feel so guilty.”   
Lucio sat back down next to him, “you cannot blame yourself. I mean you did not know.”  
“But if I had I could’ve said something.”  
“Maybe not, you know how stubborn Hanzo is, if not you he would’ve found someone else or just stayed missing, but I guess with this he just figured we wouldn’t go after him even if he walked right out the door.”  
“Yeah, you’re right.”

Genji eventually perked up, “Mr. Mundy? Do you know where Hanzo is?”  
Mundy hid a wicked smile behind his tearful nodding facade. “I will take you to him. However, I am not sure how welcome you are, so be cautious.” Though they were friends with Hanzo, Lucio and Genji knew that Hanzo’s temper can be all but managed when he is holding a grudge. They both looked at each other and then back at Mundy.   
“We will bring our weapons, however, we will only use them if we absolutely have to, and if we find McCree on the way we help him first. Agreed?” Lucio asked them both.   
“Agreed.” Genji and Mundy replied simultaneously. And with that the three of them grabbed their weapons, and the envelope, and headed out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mundy, Lucio, and Genji head out to find McCree and rescue Hanzo. However, their meeting with Jesse isn't so simple.

Sombra

“So how are we going to pull this off?” Mako asked.   
“Already covered, Mundy and I discussed it earlier. I will hack Hanzo to make him seem against everyone. But it won't last long so I need to do it right before they come.” Sombra replied.  
“Wait your hacking can change personalities or how things are seen? And how do you know when they'll be here. For all we know it could be in the next few minutes.”   
“Well, no, not exactly but I can hack his abilities, make his aim go a weird direction. And don't worry, Mundy said he'd send some sort of signal.”  
“Well I hope this works.”  
“I trust it will.”

Lucio

They wandered for awhile through the woods, fields, and roads, calling out for Jesse but to no avail. “He could be anywhere by now.” Genji sighed.  
“Don't worry, he couldn't have gotten far even if he doesn't know his way. We will find him. We have to. JESSE!” Lucio called. 

***  
They had been walking for hours by this point, and there was still no sign of- “AAAAAHHHHHHHH! GET BACK! FUCK! NO!” The trio heard someone yell from off to their right, just ahead.   
“That sounds like McCree!” Lucio gasped. The three of them rushed over to where the yelling was coming from. When they got there, they saw Jesse pinned to the ground with a big grizzly bear standing over him and his pistol on the ground and out of reach. “GET OFF OF ME!” The bear swatted at Jesse, his sharp claws gashing out the cowboy's cheek. McCree winced and tried to crawl away, but the bear was having none of it, as he kept being dragged backed into it's klutches, any kicking or movement just angered the bear more. “Hey fish breath!” Genji called throwing rocks at the bear. The bear turned to see a bow and arrow, throwing stars, and a plasma gun pointed in his direction. However, he didn't know what these were, nor care. He was annoyed and very pissed. The bear rose up on his hind legs, till it towered over the three men and roared with a sound loud enough to shake the ground. He slammed back down on his front paws and charged at them. They quickly split and dodged out of the way; McCree scrambled for his pistol as the bear skidded on his paws to turn back at the men. They instantly reacted, shooting at the bear, but he was stronger, it was going to take a lot more to take this giant down. It went back for Jesse, focused on the weaker link and his original victim. The trio kept aiming for it, but the bear’s adrenaline and stamina weren’t about to let it die without Jesse in its clutches. The bear stood over McCree again, just as he got his gun in position to shoot him from underneath, Mundy rushed in, arrow cocked back and dashed over and onto the bear sending the arrow into his skull. 

The bear tried to stand; tried to resist, but as it stumbled, Jesse crawled out and shot it in the head, he wanted to make sure it would go down. The bear finally collapsed, as Jesse tried to catch his breath. Mundy rushed over to offer him and hand; he couldn't speak but he nodded and took the sniper’s hand. Mundy walked Jesse to a nearby fallen log and sat him on top. Lucio switched on his healing gear and tended to Jesse's wounds. “That was close. I'm glad we found you, are you okay?” He said. McCree just nodded in response.   
“Hanzo will have to wait a bit, you need to rest for a moment.” Jesse huffed, but understood. “Thank you.” He managed to mutter to his friends and Mundy. “I should've been able to handle it, but I-”  
“Shush, you are lucky we came, be grateful. We are friends, we are supposed to help.” Mundy said with a smile. 

But McCree just rolled his eyes, “We aren't friends.”  
“Oh come on Jesse, he saved your life.” Lucio mentioned.  
“That doesn't mean anything. I am happy he helped, of course, but that does not change a thing.” He responded.   
“It's okay, I think of us as friends, but I understand I don't look good in your eyes right now.” Mundy interrupted.  
“None of you do, but I've known them longer.” Jesse mentioned, gesturing to Lucio and Genji. Who in return just sighed.  
“That's understandable.”   
“So, do you know how to get there?”  
“I do. We were on our way to get Hanzo when we decided to hopefully find you on the way.”  
“And what if you didn't find me?”  
“Well, we planned to look for you.”  
“And what if I had gone a different way.”  
“Jesse, that's enough.” Lucio added  
“Fine.”  
Lucio just shook his head, “you should be well enough to fight soon, then the four of us will go get Hanzo together.”


End file.
